Reunited
by crimsontide2014
Summary: Follows the reunion of Eragon and Arya, the training of the next generation of dragon riders, and the ways in which this group must work together to prevent conflict from destroying the Alagaesia they left behind. I do not own any of the characters or the story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that takes place after Eragon leaves** **Alagaësia at the end of the last book. Any comments/suggestions/criticisms you want to leave for me are always welcome! Hope you enjoy!**

4 years 3 months and 14 days. That is how long it had been since Eragon had settled on an island off the eastern coast of Alagaësia. The island was not excessively large and flying at a comfortable pace it took Saphira a mere 6 hours to traverse the entirety of the isle. Eragon along with the 23 elves and the aid of their store of eldunarí had constructed a comfortable home for the future generation of dragon riders that were even now on their way to join him.

Eragon had constructed the Great Hall, as it had come to be known by the inhabitants of the isle, on the far western edge of the isle located between the sea and the large lake that was situated near the middle of the isle. The choice to build on the western edge of the isle had been a simple one for Eragon, much as the choice to construct his quarters so that the window was also facing west. It pointed him towards _her_.

It had been 4 years 3 months and 14 days since he settled on the isle and decided to make it the new home of the riders, but that is not what made the date so memorable for him. It had been on that date that he had last spoken with Arya, the one whom he truly loved and whom he would love to his final day.

Since settling on the isle his thoughts always wandered to Arya. He longed for her. He needed her. Blödhgram had tried to talk to Eragon on their journey to their new home but to no avail. He had quickly become one of Eragon's most trusted friends on the journey aside from Saphira. He attempted any and all means to sway Eragon, to push Arya from his mind, but all of these attempts had failed. Even when Reyvena, a fair elf maiden who had accompanied Eragon on his journey, had approached Eragon with offers of love and companionship Arya never left this mind. At first Eragon was content with the friendship that Reyvena could offer him and the dull throbbing of his heart left there by Arya's absence seemed to abate slightly, but when Eragon was made aware that Reyvena meant to mate with him Eragon had distanced himself from her, or at least he had tried to. It was not that she was not physically appealing, rather the opposite, but Eragon knew that he could never reciprocate her feelings. He only had room in his heart for one beautiful elf, and it was not Reyvena.

Upon arriving at the isle, and after spending 3 days scouting the island in the company of Saphira, Blödhgram, and Naya, another elf that Eragon had grown into close friendship with, he decided that this isle was as fit as any to be the new home of the riders. It was on this day that Eragon had last spoken to the love of his life. He had placed 4 dragon eggs in the care of the various leaders: a black dragon egg given to Nar Garzhvog and the urgals, a silver dragon egg given to King Orik and the dwarves, a purple dragon egg given to Queen Nasuada and the humans, and a light orange-yellow dragon egg given to Queen Arya and the elves. He had instructed all four of these leaders that once the dragon had hatched and grown strong enough to bear the weight of its rider they were to join Arya and Fírnen in Ellesméra. Once all four pairs had joined Arya and had all been instructed in the basics of the ancient language and the art of swordsmanship they would fly to the isle to join Eragon where he would undertake the majority of their training.

The conversation between Eragon and Arya had been brief, tense, and not a small bit awkward – mostly on Eragon's part. They had exchanged the customary greeting of the elves where upon Eragon initiated the first line of the greeting and ended it with the optional third line as well. He had asked after the state of her health, the health of Fírnen, the state of her queenship, and various other topics about the general happenings of Alagaësia. He was pleased to learn that Arya was in good health as was Fírnen. The kingdom of the elves seemed to be returning to its old ways of hiding in their forest content to let the centuries slip by as they remained hidden from the world. This bit of news Arya reported to him with a forced smile, but he could see the frustration towards the attitude of her race beneath her erected façade. Arya in turn asked about his health, that of Saphira, how the journey went, and of his plans for the future of the riders. After exchanging the necessary pleasantries with each other Eragon told Arya of the location of the isle after extracting her vow in the ancient language to not disclose the location of the isle to any besides the four new riders, their dragons, and Fírnen without his approval – much to the annoyance of Arya. He explained his reasoning for her oath when he saw the annoyance on her face, and she was quick to accept his reasoning when she saw the anguish that her annoyance caused him.

They ended the conversation on a slightly happier note deciding that Arya would contact him once the four new riders had arrived and they had progressed to Arya's expectations in sword play and language so that they could work out the logistics of getting the next set of 4 eggs to the various leaders of Alagaësia.

Eragon had known that he still loved Arya, but after speaking with her he felt loneliness as he never thought possible, even the bond he shared with Saphira left him feeling empty. He remained in this secluded state for many weeks despite the efforts of Saphira, Blödhgram, and Naya to console him. They reached such a point of desperation that they even allowed Reyvena, who they had to that point forbid from getting close to Eragon after her initial pursuit, to try talking to him. None of their efforts had reached him until Saphira had become so frustrated with her partner-of-mind-and-heart that she grasped him in her talons and flew him out over the sea threatening not to return him to solid ground until he spoke with her. Saphira convinced him to focus his thoughts on where to build the Hall of the riders rather than on that which he could not have.

For a while the distraction helped keep Eragon's spirits up, but he soon realized that he would eventually need the aid of another dragon to help erect the massive structures. The thought of contacting Arya and asking her to bring Fírnen to his aid made him shutter. He couldn't stand the possibility of her rejecting him again so soon. Instead he attempted to contact Murtagh to ask for his and Thorn's aid. Murtagh agreed to come, and he seemed glad to be able to help create something anew rather than tear down as he had been forced to do during his and Thorn's stent as name slaves to Galbatorix. During his time with Eragon on the isle he had confessed all of his thoughts about his time under Galbatorix from his and Thorn's torture, to the tutelage of Galbatorix and Shruikan, to his feelings of love towards Nasuada. It seemed a bond was formed and strengthen between the pair due to the fact that Eragon and Murtagh both felt love towards women that seemed unattainable to them.

And so Eragon's routine seemed to fall into place. Working together with Saphira, Murtagh, Thorn, the various elves, and the eldunarí he would work to construct the Great Hall and the surrounding structures then he would spar, practice magic, exercise, or talk with Murtagh while Saphira would fly and hunt with Thorn – the two dragons had become close friends glad to be with another of their own race, but Eragon knew that Saphira longed to be with a certain green dragon who seemed almost as unattainable as his rider, though she was far too proud to admit it. His days would end with Eragon either in his bed in this quarters, which were the western most of all of the individual rider quarters and located on the very edge of the common area around which all of the rider quarters were arranged, or he found himself tucked under the shelter of one of Saphira's large wings.

Eragon found that even though the ground beneath him could get rather uncomfortable at times when he slept with Saphira it was often far preferred to the incessant courtship that was thrust upon him by Reyvena when he would sleep in his own quarters. Eragon found himself seeking sleep with Saphira to avoid such situations for it seemed that no matter how many times Eragon tried to refuse her Reyvena persisted.

One afternoon Eragon tried to bring his predicament to Naya after a particularly difficult encounter with Reyvena. Naya was another beautiful elf with long blond hair reaching down to the middle of her back, shinning blue eyes, and a kind face, but unlike with Reyvena his initial friendship with Naya had developed rapidly into a love that Eragon assumed he would have felt towards his sister if he had been granted one biologically. Naya also returned his sibling love for just like most all elves Naya had no brothers or sisters of her own. Of all the elves that accompanied Eragon and Saphira on their journey only two had been allowed to ride Saphira – Blödhgram and Naya. Saphira was picky with whom she allowed to ride her. She allowed only those whom her partner-of-mind-and-heart trusted enough to allow such an act and also those that she accepted as a friend, or as close of a friend as a dragon can make with a puny-two-legged.

The night prior to his conversation with Naya, Eragon had decided to sleep in his quarters. He had not so much as settled down for the night when a knock was heard at his door.

"Who calls for me at such a time?" Eragon said already slightly exasperated at the intrusion. He had had a long day and was looking forward to some much-needed rest.

"It is I, the one who seeks your affection," replied the voice that Eragon knew only too well.

"I'll be one moment," he replied pulling on a tunic over his undershorts he often slept in. The near tropical nature of the island meant that even in the winter season, as it was now, the temperature was comfortably warm.

When Eragon opened the door to his chambers Reyvena's figure entered, she was half a head shorter than Eragon with flowing coffee brown hair, equally brown eyes, and she had adorned herself in a light silver nightgown that came down to her knees. "Why do you feel the need to cover thyself when even in the company of your mate?"

"Reyvena I have told you that what you seek from me I cannot return to you."

"Why do you seek to hurt me so Eragon! Do you not find my body pleasing? Why can you not love me as I love you?"

"Reyvena, my inability to love you has nothing to do with your appearance for you are beautiful even by the standards of the elves I cannot deny that truth, but the reason I cannot return your sentiment is because there is already one particular elf that has captured my heart. I feel as though my feelings for her will never allow me to love another."

"Why can you not move this maiden from your heart. What prevents you from returning my suit? Surely if they cannot find it in themselves to return the love of one such as yourself they are not worthy to receive such sentiment from you."

Eragon got a faraway look in his eye and a sad reminiscent sort of smile that seemed so often to accompany his features as of late. "If only it were so, but alas I cannot forget her, she has my heart and there can be no other to which I shall ever be able to give myself fully, and I do not wish to take another as a mate knowing that they would not be given all that they are deserving, for I am of the belief that all people ought to feel once in their life a love as pure as that which I feel for _her_. As for her not being worthy of my love it is quite the opposite actually, for it is I that shall never be worthy of her affection."

"How can you hurt me so Eragon?" Reyvena demanded tears threatening to fall from the corners of her eyes.

"I am not cause you pain Reyvena. For if you sought simple friendship I would return it gladly for I can feel the heart of a good person in you."

"It is Naya you pine after is it not? I notice how you often seek her solitary company in the forest or by the shores of the lake!"

"No, it is not Naya that I seek. I love Naya that is true, but my love for her is one such as a brother would feel for his sister and nothing more."

"Then tell me the name of the woman who seems to have you so ensnared that you cannot return the love of an eligible and admittedly beautiful elf such as myself who has presented a suit before you?"

"I cannot. For her memories are too painful for me to recall. I am sorry Reyvena. My offer of friendship will always remain, but beyond that I must decline."

Frustration evident on her face Reyvena darted forward with such speed and grace that could only be shown by an elf and placed her lips on his in a forceful and desperate kiss.

Extricating himself from the unsuspecting kiss Eragon exclaimed loudly, "Reyvena! Have you no heed for any of the words I have spoken to you? Please leave for we cannot continue thus."

"Eragon I feel the longing and the emptiness inside of you. Will you not allow it to be filled?"

"I am sorry Reyvena, but this cannot be. If you will not leave, then I will take my leave instead. Goodnight Reyvena."

Walking from his chamber and descending down the spiraled staircase into the darkness outside Ergon reached his mind towards the one he could always count on. _Saphira!_

 _I am_ _coming little one, I have seen the actions of the annoying-love-sick-she-elf and am coming to you as we speak._

 _Thank you Saphira._

There was no response other than a deep hum sent through their connection to him.

Saphira landed in the Common Area, which was a simple grass clearing beyond the Great Hall and in the center of the loose semicircle of rider quarters that as of now sat unused, just as Eragon emerged from his quarters. Not bothering to saddle Saphira he jumped onto her back and grasped the large neck spike in front of him. As Saphira took off from the clearing Eragon saw Reyvena's form slip out of his chamber and onto the porch off of his bedroom chamber watching as Eragon disappeared from view.

 _Do you wish to go to our normal spot little one?_

 _If you have no objections to it, then yes, I would._

 _Of course, Eragon._

They flew for a short while drifting effortlessly on the soft breeze coming off of the sea while simply enjoying the other company in the comfortable silence. After a short flight Saphira landed on the grass bluff that overlooked the lake and housed the top of the waterfall that fell the 20 feet into the water below. The bluff was roughly the size of the great hall and was large enough for close to a dozen dragons to share easily. Eragon often sought solitude and comfort on the bluff either with or without Saphira's company.

Lifting her wing Saphira spoke gently into Eragon's conscious _rest now little one for nobody will bother you here._

 _Thank you Saphira_ Eragon replied pouring his gratitude for her into their mental link.

With that Eragon entered his waking dreams to the soft hum of his dragon.

The next afternoon Eragon had walked with Naya towards the sea and they currently stood on the sea shore. Eragon had just recounted his memory of the encounter of the previous night to Naya. "Why does Reyvena insist on pursuing me thus? Have I not been forward enough with her?"

"No, darmthrell (brother), it is not that. The fault for your situation does not lie on your shoulders. Reyvena is slightly younger than I, and even I am considered a child to the elves. She is young and therefore she is reckless. From what you have shared with me previously you have some particular knowledge about how love can effect one who is young and has not yet matured fully no?" Naya said this with a knowing smile pulling on her lips.

Though the melancholy mood that often shown upon Eragon's features was known to all, there were only 5 that knew the real reason for his sorrow. Only 5 that knew of true feelings for Arya: Saphira, Murtagh, Thorn, Blödhgram, and Naya.

"Yes, that I do replied Eragon. Though I would like to think that I have grown out of my childish ways and have matured fully since arriving here."

"That you have Eragon. There is no denying that."

"So, what then shall I do with Reyvena, for her pursuit seems unnaturally fervent and I fear there will be no end to it?"

"Be patient Eragon for troubles such as these have a way of working themselves out in due time."

"For a person that has not yet reached maturity you seem very wise my dear sister."

That conversation had taken place three weeks ago yesterday. It was during the time of his conversation with Naya that Murtagh had received a message from Arya telling him that the four new riders had excelled to the point where they were to be turned over to Eragon's tutelage. What Eragon didn't know was that Arya and Murtagh had also been planning a surprise that would change Eragon's future forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**A huge thank you to those of you who took the time to review. I appreciate your comments/suggestions! This chapter catches you up on Arya's perspective since Eragon's departure. I hope you enjoy and please continue to share your thoughts/suggestions!**

Arya found herself seated beside Nasuada in an oversized, plush armchair - a very welcome change of seating style compared to the knotted throne of the elves which she had situated, albeit sometimes grudgingly, since the time of her mothers passing.

It had only been slightly over 4 years since she had taken the title of dröttning. 4 years passes for most elves as if it was only a day or two, for when your lifetime is more often measured in centuries rather than in years a measly 4 years should seem insignificantly short. Right? In most cases it would, but since taking the throne it seemed to Arya that she had endured 4 lifetimes rather than a short 4 years.

She had found herself in Nasuada's company for the annual meeting between the leaders of the 4 free races of Alagaësia. The yearly meetings were always tedious at best for Arya, but nevertheless she had always looked forward to them because at the very least it gave her a chance to leave behind the knotted throne and the forests of Du Weldenvarden at least for a short time. Leaving the forest also meant that she had the opportunity to soar the open sky on the back of Fírnen, camping in the wilderness as she travelled between Ellesméra and Ilirea where the meeting was held. These trips helped to distance Arya from the seemingly never-ending problems that came with running a kingdom, but they also were a pleasant reminder of the trips she had so often undergone while in Eragon's company.

Eragon. That was the thing that pained Arya most these days, and that was one of the reasons why she had sent her guards back to Ellesméra yesterday with the conclusion of the that year's meeting while she had stayed behind in the company of Nasuada for a few extra days. Lord Däthedr, Arya's and previously her mothers, most trusted advisor had met her suggestion to remain in Ilirea with not a small amount of opposition and protest. He had argued that her duty was to return to the throne in Ellesméra immediately for her people would undoubtably have many issues that needed her attention as they had already been gone for too long. They had left Ellesméra two weeks previously having taken 8 days for her guard to travel via foot or by horse and having taken an additional 6 days were taken to conduct all of the business that required the attention of the convened leaders, foremost among these issues being the newest generation of dragon riders. It seemed that the leaders, especially King Orik and Nar Garzhvog, were very interested in an update on the progress of the new riders training and when they could expect to receive another egg from Eragon.

The meeting, especially this topic had been painful for Arya. Having to hear _his_ name was hard enough, but on top of that she was constantly reminded that it had been so long since she had talked to him, since she had heard his voice or had seen his face. She missed him dearly. She had always counted Eragon as a dear friend of hers – one of her only true friends if she was being perfectly honest with herself. Why did she long for him in such a way then?

 _Enough of this_ she scolded herself. She usually got to see Nasuada only once a year due to the fact that she was busy dealing with the elves, and because the elves rarely, if ever, left Du Weldenvarden unless absolutely necessary. Arya now found it neigh on impossible to escape the vast reaches of the forest either. Nasuada hardly had idle time to herself either. The job of uniting Alagaësia was no small task, but what Nasuada found harder still was fixing the brokenness inside of the people she now found under her reign. The twisted King's impact burned far deeper than she had been aware of. She had known full well that the state of the empire under Galbatorix's regime was far from ideal, but her isolation in Farthen Dûr had made her ignorant of the true horrors those living in the empire at the time had to endure. Despite the incredibly cruel treatment they had been dealt the people of the new and free Alagaësia astonished her each and every day with their tenacity and resilience. Outside of a few minor quarrels the people of Alagaësia seemed to take to their new lot in life with gusto.

Nasuada was very grateful to have been so well accepted as the new Queen of Alagaësia but being well accepted did not mean that her position had been gained or that it was maintained easily. She had thought, or even hoped rather, that once the war had been fought and won that the stress she found herself under, seemingly at all times, would lessen slightly, but alas keeping a kingdom running smoothly was almost as exhausting as leading a war effort. This time she now found to relax in Arya's company was a much welcome relief from her usual routine, unlike most others that she often found herself in the company of she knew Arya wanted nothing from her. Arya did not seek to use her words for political gain. She did not seek Nasuada's audience merely for the prestige it granted her. She knew that Arya saught the same thing she did. Relief however temporary it may be.

It was with this sense of relief that Nasuada turned to her friend and spoke, "tell me Arya _dröttning_ how is life under the green canopy of Ellesméra faring for you" placing an emphasis on Arya's title.

With a slight roll of her eyes, an action that she had not so long ago seemed to reserve exclusively for Eragon, Arya said, "must you remind me of that title now of all times? I get enough formality from the elves on my court as I'm sure you can imagine; must I receive the same formality from you as well _My Queen_ " again placing emphasis on Nasuada's title.

A short burst of laughter sprung from Nasuada. "I shudder to imagine how tedious official proceedings can become amongst the elves, people insist on being formal around me constantly, but the formality of humans shies in comparison to that of the elves. I do not envy you in that regard my friend."

"You have no idea how tiring it is repeating the same gestures and lines of greeting. The action has become dulled to me to the point where I no longer give them conscious thought."

"Yes, I can only imagine that this must be true, but let us tarry no more on topics of politics. How have you been Arya?"

"I am managing; however, I feel so alone in the vast forests of my people. I have spent such a large portion of my life traveling freely around the land and amongst the various races of Alagaësia that remaining stagnant for so long seems almost unnatural to me. I long for the adventures I once had and for the companionship that I found myself in." Though she spoke truly of her longings, she avoided mentioning that which always seemed to sneak itself to the front of her mind. Eragon.

Though Arya did not voice what it was that she missed most of all about her past life Nasuada had been forced to survive by reading the emotions, thoughts, and deciphering the true intentions of people around her for long enough to know that Arya was hiding something. "Be that as it may," she began "I feel there is one certain aspect of that former life you miss above all others. Am I wrong?"

"I see that you have become as perceptive as and elf dear friend. You are correct of course."

"If I am not mistaken you long for a certain rider just as Fírnen no doubt longs for his dragon."

 _The tan-skinned-two-legged speaks the truth_ Fírnen spoke to Arya's mind.

 _She does indeed, but what concerns me is why I miss Eragon as I do, for I have lost many a friend in recent years, but none of them seem as forefront in my mind as Eragon does._

 _That is for you to discovery on your own terms dear partner of mine_ Fírnen hummed _for it cannot be told to you or the gravity of it would not affect you as it ought._

 _Is that more of the so-called wisdom of your race dear partner of my heart?_

Fírnen only response to her quip was a deep chuckle, a sound that closely resembled two very large stones being ground together.

Returning to her conversation with Nasuada Arya responded with a slight pink tinge in her cheeks, "and what would lead you to believe that?"

"Everyone misses Eragon, but nobody was closer to him than you Arya. His feelings for you were obvious to all, and I doubt that anything will ever make his feelings lessen, he is a good man Arya, but what really has me wondering is your avoidance of the topic at the meetings of the past many days."

"It is true, Eragon has a wonderful heart, but it is hard for me to view him as a man when he is still so young in years compared to myself and the other members of my race. As for the avoidance it was merely due to the fact that I have not been in contact with Eragon as of late, and therefore have little to report."

Arya's comments again made Nasuada laugh to herself a sound that Arya had rarely heard during their march from Farthen Dûr towards the capital and Galbatorix. Arya was glad that people now felt secure enough to utter such melodious sounds. "Eragon may be young in years, but nobody goes through the trials that he has faced and remains in the ignorance of youth, would you deny that as the war progressed so did Eragon's level of maturity and understanding of the world around him? The avoidance is understandable as well, for even I had tried my best to avoid facing the truths about the one I care about for a long while also. It wasn't until my capture, imprisonment, and subsequent escape that I was able to face that which I had long been avoiding."

Choosing to ignore Nasuada's mention of Eragon and instead inquire about this person that seemed to have captured Nasuada's heart Arya asked with a knowing smile, "and what truths were you avoiding my dear friend?"

"I was avoiding my love for him. For Murtagh. I knew that the middle of a war was not the ideal time to contemplate the requests of my heart, especially when we were convinced that Murtagh had willingly betrayed the Varden, but upon my capture there were no other distractions, such as planning a war, to occupy my time. My thoughts were free to wander and reflect on that which had long been pushed down and suppressed. When he healed me after my torture sessions, talked to me at length, comforted me, and offered to help me escape despite the consequences to himself if the King caught him, it forced me to meet my feelings for him head on."

"How is it that you are willing to so freely talk about affairs that are so intimately personal?"

"Feeling and listening to your heart is not a sign of weakness Arya. To love and to let others love you in return is a natural occurrence in life. Maybe it is due to the exponentially shorter lives of us humans, but we view love, such as mine for Murtagh, as a gift to cherish and nurture. I know not of the traditions of the elves, but if you are an example to go by you feel differently do you not?"

"We do not openly express love as you humans, especially not in the presence of others. For elves love is deeply personal and often times fleeting for we do not join together in vows or marriage such as humans often do, but rather choose a mate for as long as we wish then take a different one if we so desire."

"Love should not have to be so complicated. What is it that your heart desires Arya?"

"This is not to be shared outside of the confines of this conversation." Arya said with a stern look on her face that left no room for discussion on the matter and also threatened, however playfully she intended it, severe consequences if Nasuada were to break her trust. Then she got a far-away look in her eyes, and without conscious thought about it a small smile played upon her lips, "but I have long desired to be in Eragon's company again. I miss having my best friend with me where ever our ventures in life may take us. I would even go as far as to say I miss his incessant questioning of everything around him."

This last comment again forced a smile and a short fit of laughter from Nasuada. Once she had recovered she regained her serious expression and continued with a short question that forced Arya to look at that which she had been dancing around for so long. "Do you love him Arya?"

Arya thought hard about what she truly felt for a minute or two before responding. "Love is never that simple Nasuada. I do not know how I feel towards him. How do I know that it is the same Eragon that I left so long ago? I know not if he would still reciprocate my feelings if I were to let myself love him. So much is unknown to me, and so much has changed."

"I cannot speak for certain, but the Eragon I knew was loyal to a fault and as stubborn as a mule. I do not think something as small as four years of separation could cause him to forget about you so easily. That being said, you must trust your heart, and if you do love him then you must find it in yourself to trust him as well."

"Trust is easy to talk about as casually as we are now, but harder to put into action I fear."

"Again, the wisdom of your race shows itself once more. You are true it is easier to discuss these matters with no consequences present, but as I see it too much can change too quickly to tarry thus. The hardships of the war were enough to remind me vividly of this truth. You have the ability to go to Eragon. An ability that I wish every day existed for Murtagh and I. You could fly from here to meet him if you so desired, but yet you remain in misery upon the throne in Ellesméra. Why? Surely it is not out of love for your post, for you have admitted as much yourself. Why then do you stay?"

"I know not Nasuada, perhaps I will have to ask Eragon about this situation when I contact him. The first four riders have progressed in their training to the point where they are ready to seek Eragon's company on his isle. I need to contact him to discuss the logistics of travel and of the arrival of the next round of eggs."

"A valid idea Arya. When do you plan on contacting him?"

"I shall try tomorrow morning for it is late now, and I feel I must take my leave. Goodnight Nasuada and thank you for your words. You say that the race of the elves has much wisdom, but perhaps in our pursuit of written knowledge we have ignored the basic desires of our flesh. I venture that you humans could give us elves a lesson on how to live in the present rather than live in the scrolls of our history."

"Perhaps one day I might" Nasuada said with a smile, "goodnight Arya I shall see you tomorrow."

Arya returned to her quarters located near the top of the eastern tower of the central castle where a room large enough to accommodate Fírnen was given for her use during her stay. She walked to the far end of the room, forsaking her bed, and curled up on the ground pressing herself to Fírnen's warm body as she had often seen Eragon do with Saphira.

"Good night Fírnen" she whispered as she pulled herself close to his body for warmth.

 _Good night Arya_ Fírnen responded through the confines of their shared bond. Arya lay there for a long time contemplating her inevitable conversation with Eragon in the morning.

Arya woke feeling the next day excited to finally speak with Eragon, but she was also surprised to feel a nervousness inside her that she had rarely experienced before if ever. _What has gotten into me that I feel this nervous excitement in myself_ she thought to herself.

 _Could it be the prospect of seeing the one that your heart seems to desire above all else_ Fírnen responded?

 _How could that be though if I still do not know how I truly feel about him?_

 _Your mind may not be sure yet, but the instincts of your heart are often far ahead of those of your mind, especially the minds of you tree-dwelling-elves. The overthought of your race and the hesitation to act always amazes me._

 _And you never overthink matters of importance I suppose?_

 _We dragons are creature of instinct. We leave the thinking and planning to you, but we must leave this topic for the future conversations. It is time._

 _As you wish Fírnen._

Arya excitedly walked to the scrying mirror Nasuada had delivered to her quarters upon her arrival in Ilirea. She spoke the necessary words and waited for what felt like an eternity for Eragon's figure to show itself in her mirror. She didn't know that she was holding her breath until the figure appeared, she knew this person well, but it was not the person she had desired to see.


	3. Chapter 3

**A huge thank you to those of you who have taken the time to read my story and for those of you who have left reviews for me! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**

"Murtagh?" Arya exclaimed surprise evident in her voice.

It took a moment for Arya's surprise at seeing Murtagh to fade, and when it did it was replaced by an immense sorrow and a feeling of emptiness inside her. _Where did this come from_ she thought to herself. Then she realized that the reason for her sorrow was Eragon's absence in the mirror, she had been looking forward to seeing him far more than she had let herself believe, and when it was Murtagh that answered her scry rather than Eragon her heart seemed to break. _What is this weakness that has come upon me? Why is it that the lack of Eragon's presence has affected me in such a way? I have not seen him in 4 years, so why now do I feel as though I am missing a part of myself?_

 _I know what it is you feel in your heart my partner, for it is the same hurt that I feel whenever my thoughts turn towards Saphira._ Fírnen spoke to her while he poured all of his hurt and the emptiness into his link with Arya to such a degree that she had never felt from her dragon. The hurt coming from Fírnen was almost enough to bring Arya to tears.

 _My dear Fírnen what is the gravity of this feeling you have demonstrated to me?_ Arya asked of her dragon still shocked at the vast feelings rolling into her mind through the ever-present stream of thoughts and emotions she shared with Fírnen.

 _What I feel, and what you have just recently discovered in yourself, is the hurt of being separated from the one you love._

Fírnen's words struck Arya as a hammer does an anvil. _Love._ How could she not have realized it before? She loved him, and the emptiness that had been there for so long, pushed into the background by decades of denying herself the luxury of thinking about her own wants now sprang forwards. The effect was almost overwhelming, and now that she had experienced it she knew she could ignore it no longer.

 _How can I go on feeling this way, and why have you hidden your hurt from me thus far? How long have you had to bare this hurt?_ Arya asked Fírnen amazed that number one he had been able to hide such an all-encompassing part of his emotion from her and number two that it had not consumed him.

 _It has been a hurt that I have felt ever since we parted from Saphira, but it has helped to have the hatchings to distract me from my longings. Fear not my dear for you were not aware of the fact, and I have hidden it from you thus far because I wanted you to come to terms with your love for Eragon in your own time without my intervention. Rest easy Arya for you are not to blame for my hurt._

 _I am sorry for your hurt dear partner, please from now on do not feel as though you have to hide it from me. We shall share in our sorrow until such a time that we can find a way to resolve such emotions._

 _As you wish._

 _What are we to do now Fírnen for I do not wish to suffer under these feeling for any longer than absolutely necessary._

 _You know what we must do Arya. The only question is have you the courage to take the necessary action?_

Arya was yanked from her revelry when Murtagh said, "it's nice to see you too Arya it's been too long." Murtagh said, "but, you've look like just lost your last friend Arya."

Recovering quickly Arya said, "no, it's not that. I'm just surprised to see you. Where exactly are you? Also, where is Eragon? Is he with you?"

"I know I'm new to the culture of the elves, but the interactions I've had with the elves on the isle here leads me to believe this overly curious attitude of yours is rather uncharacteristic."

Ignoring Murtagh's comment and the sly smile on his face she responded, "The elves on the isle? So, you are with Eragon then?"

"Well he's a little preoccupied at the moment. He disappeared last night on Saphira, and when he came back this morning it was only to ask Naya to accompany him for a walk by the sea."

Arya's heart sank. That was it, he had moved on. Forgotten her. How could she have allowed herself to think that he would still want her. _How could I have been so foolish Fírnen?_

 _Be at peace my dear. You must heed the words of tan-skinned-two-legged-Nasuada for she speaks true. You must trust the feelings of your heart and trust in Saphira's-two-legged-partner-Eragon. Seek your answers from Thorn's-two-legged-partner-Murtagh before you allow yourself to reach conclusions that may prove untrue._

Murtagh must have seen the distress on her face because even before she could ask all of the questions that popped into her mind he stilled her nerves. "It's not what you think Arya. Eragon was furious when he came back to the Great Hall this morning, but I think I'll let him explain that situation to you. I know not what it would be to have a sister, but I can only imagine that a love a brother has for his sister would closely resemble that which Eragon shares with Naya. She's good for him, he hasn't exactly been the most upbeat person since I've arrived at the isle."

"Eragon was always such an optimistic person when I traveled with him, what could have brought about this change in him?" Arya asked more to herself than to Murtagh, but he responded none the less.

"That is not my place to say either Arya, but if you search your feelings a bit I'm sure you could find the answer you seek."

Ignoring the comment from Murtagh Arya decided to press on with the business she had needed to address in the first place, "do you know when Eragon will be back I need to speak with him about a few things."

It had taken Murtagh a few minutes to recognize it, but once he had looked beyond Arya's figure that appeared in the mirror he saw a sight that filled him with terror and fury all at the same time. "Arya where exactly are you?"

Arya saw the conflicting emotions flit across Murtagh's face, but she couldn't see the reason why so she proceeded cautiously slightly taken aback by the dangerous emotions she saw on Murtagh's face, "I'm in Ilirea."

"The east tower, no?"

"Indeed. How do you know that?"

"You are staying in the same room that I inhabited during my time in Urû'baen while imprisoned by that wretched king." Murtagh said with a hateful scowl on his face. It took a moment for him to break out of his temporary rage and realize the implications of Arya's location. "Wait, if you are even now in Ilirea does that mean you are in company with Nasuada?" Murtagh asked trying to sound casual about his inquiry of the now Queen of Alagaësia. Arya was not fooled though for she let out a short bark of laughter a sound that seemed very foreign to Murtagh, and it was not until later that he realized the sound was so foreign to him because he could not ever remember hearing it before that day. All of the times Murtagh had interacted with Arya were always darkened by impending war or by the fact that they had been facing each other as enemies. He silently made a vow to himself to change that.

"Not currently, but yes, the reason I stayed after the conclusion of the meeting of the 4 races was to enjoy some much-needed relaxation with Nasuada. Why do you ask?" Arya questioned in such as voice as to feign innocence.

"Oh, uh, no reason really. Just curious about her health as she is an old, uh, friend of mine. That's all." Murtagh sputtered out, but he was betrayed by the bright red that flushed his cheeks which again earned him a laugh from Arya.

"If I did not know better I would argue that you long to be in Nasuada's company, and I dare say you do not wish for a strictly professional relationship, am I correct in my assumptions?"

"I suppose there is no fooling you is there dröttning. What you speak is true I do long to be with Nasuada as I often have since arriving in Farthen Dûr with you, Eragon, and Saphira all those years ago."

"If you wish for your confession to remain between the two of us I suggest you refrain from using that title. It annoys me to be reminded of my weighty responsibilities when I have gone to great lengths to be relieved of such things for a few short days."

"Of course, my apologies Arya."

"If you feel as you do why then do you remain secluded away on the isle with only Eragon, your dragons, and the elves as company?"

"What choice do I have? I betrayed Nasuada's trust when I fell slave to Galbatorix. I could never expect her to forgive me of the sins I have committed, and even if she were to forgive me by some miracle the people of Alagaësia would never trust me. I have committed too much evil for them to ever feel comfortable and safe around me."

Murtagh said all of this with much regret and despair present on his features. Arya felt sorry for him, and she immediately began to think of ways that she could help Murtagh in his predicament. If for no other reason that the fact that he was Eragon's brother, or half-brother rather, and he deserved someone to be on his side.

"You shouldn't feel like you have to hide yourself away because of what you were forced to do Murtagh. You should feel comfortable to return to civilization if you so desire, and you should not be so quick to jump to conclusions regarding Nasuada and her feelings." Arya added this last part with the slightest hint of a smile playing at the corners of her lips, an action that did not go unnoticed by Murtagh.

"I appreciate your words Arya, and I know that I can count you as a friend who will treat me fairly, but I fear that not everyone is as kind of heart and as quick to forgive as you are. Why do you say these things regarding Nasuada? What do you know of her feelings?"

"I cannot tell you outright for I shall not break her confidence, but I may let slip that we have discussed the matter of our hearts, and you may not have as much reason to doubt her affection towards you as you seem to."

Murtagh looked astonished, "how can what you speak be true! For I have committed so many faults against her and the efforts of the Varden." Then more to himself he continued, "I cannot believe that she could reciprocate my sentiment. I never should have doubted her."

Murtagh began to smile as he allowed himself to feel optimistic about his future for the first time since he could remember. When Arya did not immediately respond he decided that it was his turn to push Arya about the state of her heart. "What about you Arya. What is it that you desire, for you cannot play matchmaker for Nasuada and I without me returning the favor" he said with a mischievous look on his face that made Arya believe that he already knew about the internal struggle she was facing.

"I feel that you have a relatively firm knowledge of my desires. I wish to again be in Eragon's company. Now that the war is over I do not seek him merely as a partner to go into battle with but rather as a partner to go through life with. I seek to share the feelings he has long held for me."

"If this is what you desire then why do you remain in Alagaësia trapped by your responsibilities as Queen?"

"I remain because, as you mentioned, I have a responsibility to my race and to the people of Alagaësia as a whole."

"Yes, this may be true Arya, but you also have a responsibility to yourself. What good are you as a ruler if you lose yourself and the principles you stand for along the way?"

"I see you have grown wise Murtagh," Arya noted with a smile on her face. "My responsibility to the throne, the elves, and Alagaësia aside I still must remain to train the newest dragons and riders until they are mature enough to seek Eragon's tutelage on the isle for there are no riders or dragons remaining in Alagaësia save for Fírnen and I."

"That is a fair point, but I believe that I have a solution to both of our predicaments, for if I find myself wise enough to lend advice to you about the trials of your heart I should be wise enough to heed my own advice." Arya noticed Murtagh mentally preparing himself for his suggestion. "I shall take your place."

"Take my place? You cannot hope to believe that you shall succeed me as ruler of the elves. They will never accept that."

"Not in that regard no, but I shall take the burden of training the newest members of the riders until such a time that they can make the journey to Eragon. I shall return to Alagaësia, and shall present my suit to Nasuada, I have put off my feelings for far too long. Talking to you regarding how I feel about Nasuada, and how you feel about Eragon has made me realize that hiding your heart from those you love causes nothing but hurt and misery. I am willing to take a chance on my feelings. What about you Arya?"

Arya was stunned, and it wasn't until Fírnen prodded her with his mind that she recovered enough to consider that which was being presented to her _. The scrawny-two-legged makes a fair point. You have now felt the hurt that comes from denying your heart that which it truly desires. The future is in your hands. You spoke earlier of finding a way to resolve the misery that our hearts now share freely. Here is the resolution that you had asked for. What now will you do with it?_

 _Am I to drop all of my responsibilities to purse a love that may already be lost?_ Arya asked her dragon in return not just a slight bit scared at the prospect of confessing her love to Eragon.

 _You speak as if the knotted throne of city-of-trees-Ellesméra is the only responsibility you currently shoulder. You are now a dragon rider Arya. You are skilled in magic, mind, sword, and are as well read as any of your race, but you know not the secrets and the duties that are specific to your office as dragon rider. You also have a responsibility to the riders of old, to yourself, and to me to learn of these secrets and ensure the peace of Alagaësia as was the way of old…_

 _…_ _and to do that I must go to Eragon and you to Saphira to learn what they have to teach us_ Arya finished.

Arya set her face into a confident, determined smile and returned her attention to Murtagh who had been waiting patiently in the mirror for Arya to consult Fírnen. "Thank you for your patience Murtagh. Fírnen and I have reached a consensus. We feel that we owe it to ourselves and to our responsibility as dragon and rider to seek out Eragon and Saphira's knowledge and company on the isle. If your proposition is genuine we are prepared to agree readily."

"Thorn and I have long discussed this matter, and we both feel that it is necessary that we return and do our utmost to repair some of the damages that we caused. We will gladly take on the initial training of all new dragons and riders until such a time that they are prepared to face Eragon's instruction."

There were wide smiles now present on both Arya and Murtagh's faces at the prospect of being reunited with their loved ones. "It is decided then. I shall travel to the isle with the four new pairs as swiftly as possible. Thank you Murtagh." Now that the decisions had been made they exchanged a few last goodbyes and the connection was severed.

Arya continued staring at the mirror long after she had ended her conversation with Murtagh. _What have I done? Is this the right thing for me to do?_

 _You have finally made a decision based on_ your _desires not on the desires of those you feel responsible for. I am proud of you Arya._ Fírnen tried to hide his jubilation at the prospect of being reunited with Saphira, but his excitement was too great, and the sensation leaked across his bond with Arya.

Feeling his excitement Arya couldn't help but smile at her dragon and agree with his emotions. _This is the first time since he left that I have actually looked forward to the future. Let us finish our preparations then we can inform Nasuada and be on our way._

Arya then removed all traces of emotion from her face with practiced ease and chanted the necessary incantation to the scrying mirror. Shortly after Lord Däthedr appeared on her mirror. He bowed deeply and initiated the traditional 3 lined greeting that was customary to the elves. Arya returned his bow and spoke her line in turn waiting patiently for the pleasantries to be passed before addressing that which she had contacted him for.

"To what do I owe this pleasure dröttning" Däthedr asked rather formally once he had completed the optional third line of the greeting.

"I shall not talk around the issue Däthedr, but rather speak freely of my predicament." Before he had the opportunity to speak in response to Arya's uncharacteristically direct words she continued. "Fírnen and I have decided that our responsibilities as dragon and dragon rider cannot be neglected any longer. It is time that we were trained properly as the riders of old were."

"My queen I understand your desire to hold true to your post as rider, but I fear what you imply when you speak of 'proper training,' for there are no riders more senior than yourself that could properly teach you save for Eragon and Murtagh and I expect you do not wish to seek Murtagh as a master. That leaves Eragon and Saphira as the only eligible masters you could seek." Däthedr was trying his best to remain calm, but Arya could see that he was becoming increasingly agitated as he continued, so when his speech was temporarily paused to allow breath to once again fill his lungs she took her opportunity to interject.

"My Lord you are correct, it is Eragon's instruction that I seek, but to do so would require me to leave Ellesméra, the knotted throne, Du Weldenvarden, and Alagaësia. To be direct I have contacted you today abdicate my post as dröttning and appoint you Däthedr as könungr (king)."

"Arya you are a good queen. You treat all of your subjects with kindness, respect, and understanding. Why would you wish to leave your post when you are so well loved by those you serve, and why would you wish to appoint me to carry it in your stead?" Däthedr asked shocked at the prospect of being made king.

"You are the best suited person for the throne. You have helped to advise me and my mother before me. I wish to be with Eragon and to be with the new riders. I am sorry to abandon my people, but this is what I need to do." Arya stated firmly.

Once Arya had made Däthedr fully understand her reasons for abdicating the throne. He went to find another elf to witness Arya's official abdication and appointment of Däthedr as her successor. Once it was officially done Arya felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She felt younger again and freer than she had since taking her mothers place in Ellesméra. She felt excitement for the first time in over 4 years.

Lord Däthedr – rather King Däthedr now she reminded herself – was about to conclude his farewell to Arya when she remembered her students were still in Ellesméra. "Könungr I have one last request to make of you, if you will. Could you send word to my students once you are inside of Du Weldenvarden and can scry them. Ask them to meet me at Hedarth where the Edda River meets Âz Ragni in two weeks' time."

"As you wish, so shall it be." Däthedr responded with a smile. "I shall carry on the tradition of ruling with a fair and kind hand just as I have watched your mother and now you." Däthedr concluded. "Fare thee well Arya."

With these final words Däthedr's form disappeared from Arya's scrying mirror. _It is done Fírnen. We are now free to seek those we love._ Arya sent happily to her dragon. She was met with a loud roar of triumph and a brilliant jet of flames from her dragon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for continuing to read my story! If you feel so inclined, please leave a comment I love to hear what you guys think!**

When Arya had told Nasuada about her decision to abdicate the throne in Ellesméra, to leave Alagaësia behind to seek Eragon's instruction, and more importantly his company and his love, Nasuada had been thrilled for her friend. They had enjoyed another 3 blissful days in each other's company before Arya had left to meet her students in Hedarth.

The few short days that Arya had spent with her had been very welcome indeed for Nasuada. Unlike Arya she did not loath her position as Queen, but even she had to admit that it was often a solitary post to hold. She seldom was allowed the company of friends that did not revolve around the seemingly never-ending discussions about how to run a kingdom.

Eragon had left over 4 years ago, Roran and Katrina had left to return to Carvahall after the war had been finished and things had settled down, Orik and Orrin had returned to their respective homes, and now Arya was also leaving to see Eragon on their secret island. She had never felt more alone than she did at this moment. _If only I had a friend to stay with me_ she thought to herself, _if only I could have_ him _to keep me company._

Arya and Fírnen had been camped near a grove of beech trees some 5 miles outside of Hedarth for 2 days. In her excitement to begin her journey towards Eragon she had embarked on the first leg of her journey from Ilirea to Hedarth a little too soon. It was likely that her students in Ellesméra would be joining her later that very day or in the early hours of the following day.

Arya had sincerely enjoyed the time she had spent with Nasuada and was sure she would miss her friend dearly. They had agreed to scry each other regularly, but as it always is with these sort of things Arya was sure that life would get in the way and their once a month scrying session would not last long before they became only scarce bits of communication.

Arya had occupied her time during her flight aboard Fírnen with what she was going to say to Eragon when she saw him. She was not sure how he would react to her presence or even if he would be willing to see her. _How have you remained so calm at the prospect of being in close quarters with Saphira again? Eragon and I had known each other far longer than you and Saphira yet I feel as anxious about our reunion as a cornered rabbit._

Fírnen responded with a grunt of laughter that scared away the few birds that had, to this point, been brave enough to explore the air around Fírnen's bulk as he drifted lazily through the clouds. _My dear Arya, dragons are creatures of action. We do not waste time dwelling on what may or may not be. When Saphira and I are together again I will make my intentions known and either she will accept them, or she will reject me. There is nothing to gain by contemplating all of the possible scenarios of our meeting._

 _So, you are not perturbed in the slightest at the possibility of your mate rejecting your suit?_

 _Her rejection would hurt me, and I do not wish to be without her, but if she does not want me as I want her then there is little I can do about it. Perhaps you should follow this course of action yourself. I have never seen you quite so on edge my partner. What will be will be and you cannot change that so why fret as you do?_

 _I do not know Fírnen. I am in unfamiliar territory. I have never felt this uneasy feeling that seems ever present since my conversation with Murtagh. I do not know what to make of it, and I am afraid that I have come to realize my feelings for Eragon too late. I rejected his pursuit of me many times while we traveled together, and now I fear that he will return that hurt._

Arya felt a reassuring calm flow into her from Fírnen's vast consciousness. _Be at peace Arya. He will return your sentiment for he would be foolish to reject one such as yourself._

Arya felt significantly better after her conversation with Fírnen, and she set about pushing the matter from her mind, for the time being anyway. She quickly fell into easy conversation with Fírnen about matters of little significance. _Let us return to camp for I grow weary. The hatchlings are sure to arrive tomorrow, and we shall set off for the isle once they have eaten and rested._

 _As you wish_ was Fírnen's reply and he settled into a dive towards the hard ground below. Once they had landed on the grassy knoll that allowed both dragon and rider to see any potential visitors, friendly or otherwise, approach for several hundred yards in any direction Arya pulled out a bowl of fresh berries, a slice of bread, and cheese for her evening meal. Having eaten her fill, she returned the bowl to her pack and moved herself under her dragon's translucent emerald-green wing and passed into her state of waking dreams.

Early the next morning Arya was just finishing another meal of berries, bread, and cheese when she was alerted by Fírnen's roar to the 4 faint objects in the sky approaching from the northwest. When they had gotten close enough to make out the four distinct colors of the dragons Fírnen loosed a jet of green tinged flames up into the sky so that the dragons could locate their position. The four dragons saw his signal and altered their course slightly, so they could land on the knoll where Arya and Fírnen had set up their makeshift camp.

Some minutes later the four dragons landed in a rough semicircle facing Fírnen and Arya. The first dragon to land was the smallest and the youngest of the 4 "hatchlings" as they had come to be known by Fírnen, a term Arya had since adopted for her own use. The yellow-orange dragon had hatched only a year ago to an elf maiden named Orrianna from the outlying city of Osilon. Orrianna was very beautiful, she had flowing blonde hair that reached past her shoulders and tended to curl into ribbons near the bottom, she had sparkling blue eyes, and a pleasant demeanor. She, like Arya, was young by the standards of the elves being only 126 years old making her only slightly older than Arya. Orrianna had appropriately named her yellow-orange dragon Solus which translated to sun in the ancient language. Orrianna gracefully dismounted Solus and initiated the elvish greeting.

Having completed the greeting Arya was buffeted by the flapping wings of Shadow. Shadow was an all-black dragon that had hatched roughly 3 and a half years ago to a young Urgal ram of Nar Garzhvog's own clan by the name of Yarvotek. Yarvotek while young was the strongest of the riders physically, and also the most talented linguist of the group. Arya had been surprised by the ease at which Yarvotek had mastered the Ancient Language, it was not until later that she had learned he was fluent in Urgralish, his native tongue, as well as the common language, and was fairly well versed in speaking Dwarvish as well. Before Arya could greet Yarvotek the third dragon had landed as well.

Perhaps the most studious of her students was the dwarf Hundin. Hundin had his silver dragon hatch for him nigh on 3 years ago. Hundin was a source of much pride for the dwarves, especially for the dwarf king Orik and his mate Hvedra as Hundin was the eldest son of Hvedra's sister and a member of Orik and Eragon's clan Dûrgrimst Ingeitum. Hundin stood at typical height for dwarves and had long dark brown hair and a matching beard that hung down to his chest. He had named his dragon Opal as dwarves, especially those of the metalworking clan, held much love for precious stones. Opal was large enough at this point that Hundin often had to resort to floating himself onto Opal with magic due to his short stature.

The last pair to land was the human Alyss and her royal purple dragon. Alyss was the most curious of the group, it seemed there was no end to her questions. Arya was often reminded on Eragon when she was instructing Alyss and knew that the pair of them would get along well. Alyss was the daughter of a poor farming family that lived between Lake Fläm and the town of Daret. Alyss, while curious, was also very intelligent, humble, and worked well with her hands due to her upbringing. She had coffee brown hair and kind brown eyes to match. Her dragon Victoria had hatched very soon after Opal had, and the size difference between the two dragons was almost indistinguishable.

Once all of the riders had dismounted and greeted their teachers Arya began, "thank you all for flying to meet me here. I'm sure you all must be curious as to the necessity of your journey to this place." Arya couldn't help but smile as she saw the many questions fly across Alyss's features. "I will answer all of your questions in due time, but first let me explain. As I'm sure you can recall Eragon and his dragon Saphira left Alagaësia 4 years ago in search of a suitable home for the riders and a place to properly train any and all new dragons and riders. It was our agreement that I would complete your initial training until such a time that I felt you ready to join him and complete your instruction. You all have proven to me that such a time us upon us."

The various riders gathered around her began to look at each other and their dragons with joyous expressions. The stories of Eragon and Saphira's deeds had spread like wildfire across Alagaësia since their departure, and they had become something of celebrities not only to the humans but to all of the races.

Arya had expected this reaction and had the perfect way to recapture the attention of those gathered. _Fírnen could you please help_ Arya asked her dragon with a knowing smile on her face.

 _My pleasure_ he responded dubiously through their mental link. With that he stepped forward and growled loudly followed by a brilliant display of flames jetting through this opened maw.

Her plan had worked quite flawlessly as she now had every eye trained on her including those of the assembled dragons. _We will have to remember the effectiveness of a roaring fire breathing dragon for future use_ she thought with a tinge of amusement. "Now that we have gotten that out of the way shall we continue?"

Following the display by Fírnen Alyss's question came with a certain degree of tentativeness, "Master Arya, if we have progressed thus why have you called us to gather here of all places?"

"Because it is from this place that we will be leaving to seek Eragon and Saphira's tutelage on the isle which is to be the new home of the riders."

Again, there was a slight moment where it looked as though the hatchlings would repeat the glances and whispers that they had at Arya's first mention of Eragon and Saphira, but it appeared that they had learned their lesson the first time for as soon as their attention seemed to wane away from Arya it was once again reasserted on their faces. This caused Arya to smile inwardly to herself and it also earned a deep chuckle from Fírnen.

It was now Yarvotek's turn to inquire further. "Teacher where then is this place that we seek. You mentioned an isle, but the only islands charted on the maps available in the libraries of Ellesméra lay off the western edge the land. Why then would you have us travel east?"

"Ah, perceptive as always Yarvotek. The isle that we seek is not one that is not known to the mapmakers of Alagaësia. It lies to the east and is a 2-day flight from Hedarth."

Not being overly fond of water the dwarf Hundin muttered hotly under his breath, "Island. He just had to choose an island. Barzûl."

"Peace Hundin. There is a reason we have not set out on this journey until now. I am fully confident in all of our abilities to make this journey without trouble." Arya said as a reassurance to the dwarf. She had known that he would be the hardest to convince to make the journey.

"When do we depart," came the next question from Orrianna.

"We shall rest today. The dragons should hunt as we will have a tiresome journey ahead of us then they too shall rest. We leave at first light tomorrow morning."

"We? You are joining us?" Orrianna asked clearly surprised by Arya's use of the term 'we' when she had laid out their departure plans. "I would not have thought it possible for you to be away from the throne for such a long period of time."

"I have alleviated myself from those constrictions. I am no longer ruler of the elves." Arya paused for a moment to let the gravity of what she had just said sink in for she knew that none of her students would comprehend anything else she said until they had come to terms with her announcement. The moment that Arya saw her student's expressions change from bewilderment to curiosity she raised a hand to stem the flow of questions she was sure to receive. "The reason I have acted as I have is because Fírnen and I have put off our duties as proper dragon and rider for too long it is time we fulfilled these duties to the riders of old and our personal duties as well."

The two women, Alyss and Orrianna, being the more perceptive of the group shared a knowing look at the last proclamation of Arya's reasoning. It had long been rumored in Alagaësia that Eragon and Arya were lovers meant to be but kept apart by the tyranny of King Galbatorix. Yarvotek and Hundin on the other hand seemed to accept that Arya was accompanying them without any second thought.

"So, you are accompanying us solely out of your responsibility to be trained properly as dragon and dragon rider." Orrianna began with a sly smile sneaking onto her face.

Alyss, picking up on Orrianna's line of thinking, continued, "there are no other reasons, perhaps personal in nature?" She asked in a teasingly innocent tone of voice.

Arya scowled at the two women that had come to be like sisters to her. She had not allowed herself the luxury of getting too close to others while she was acting as liaison between the elves and the Varden or as queen, but Orrianna and Alyss had snuck their way past her barriers. "Here is not the place for such discussion, if you wish to know more you will have to accompany me to my tent, otherwise I suggest you all get some rest before we depart tomorrow."

Yarvotek and Hundin just grunted and made to set up their tents so they could rest for a time before they prepared for the next leg of their journey. Alyss and Orrianna however moved to follow Arya without a second's hesitation.

While Alyss and Orrianna had been close with Arya and had often spent time in idle conversation with her Arya had never answered their questions about Eragon as she had not been sure herself of how she felt about him, but now she figured that they deserved to have their questions answered. Upon reaching her tent Arya turned to face the inevitable slew of questions she knew they would present her with.

One of the qualities that Arya had always admired in humans was their directness, a quality that elves rarely had or expressed so Arya was not surprised in the least when Alyss immediately asked, "you are going to be with him are you not?"

"I am. It has recently become apparent to me that Eragon is the thing that has been missing in my life and I long to be with him again, and I hope to rectify my past wrongs towards him." Arya then took the time to fully explain to the two women before her the relationship she had with Eragon beginning with his rescue of her in Gil'ead to Eragon's departure and her mention of what could have been given more time.

Alyss and Orrianna listened intently to her story, and when Arya had concluded her recollection of her past with Eragon Alyss said, "so the stories and legends about Eragon and Arya are true after all. Growing up in such isolation I did not know what to believe as truth and what to take as pure fiction. It sounds like your adventures together were quite eventful, and I can only imagine what kind of person Eragon must be to have survived all of those trials at such a tender age."

Arya got a far away look in her eyes and a smile crept its way onto her lips as she lost herself in memories of Eragon. "Yes, he is quite wonderful. You will enjoy his presence and instruction. He is a good man, firm, yet he is also kind and compassionate to all."

"We will surely enjoy his presence, but not as much as you I dare say." Orrianna chipped in as she noticed the change in Arya's demeanor now as compared it to the stern teacher and ruler she had been in Ellesméra. "You love him, don't you?"

"Yes. Yes, I do, and it has taken me far too long to realize it." Shaking herself out of her memories she said, "it is getting late, and we should all rest for the journey to come. Good night."

Alyss and Orrianna bid Arya a good night, and Arya then went to curl up next to Fírnen forsaking her tent for the night. Soon after she got into position under his massive wing she was claimed by her waking dreams, and she slept soundly with thoughts of Eragon ensuring a sense of contentment in her.

Arya awoke early the next morning with an air of nervous excitement about her. Today was the day she would finally be on her way and she couldn't be happier about it. Arya was not at all surprised to find Yarvotek also awake when she moved to begin preparing breakfast for all of her companions.

"Good morning Yarvotek. Did you sleep well?"

"Aye Master Arya that I did. You are awake early this morning. I am usually the only one out of bed at such an early hour."

Arya smiled broadly. She had to admit that when Eragon had informed her of his inclusion of the Urgals in the rider's pact she had not been overjoyed. Much like the remainder of Alagaësia Arya was not totally endeared to the Urgals as she had often fought against them but being forced into close proximity to Yarvotek for close to 3 years she had come to care for the young Urgal. She often found herself astonished that Eragon and Nasuada had the foresight to trust the Urgals so quickly. It just goes to show that they possessed wisdom well beyond their years. She admired both of them greatly for going against the prejudice towards Urgals and including them in society along with the humans, elves, and dwarves.

"I am anxious to be on our way is all." Arya responded to Yarvotek. "I was planning on preparing a meal for us to enjoy before we depart, and I would love your company if you would be so inclined."

"Of course, Master." Yarvotek replied returning Arya's smile with one of his own. They worked together to prepare a meal of fresh berries, hard boiled eggs, toasted bread, and cheese. They had just finished their preparations when the last of the group had risen to join them.

They ate merrily enjoying their meal upon solid ground as they knew their next few meals would most likely be eaten upon the backs of their dragons. Arya had informed them the previous day that their destination lay 2 days east of their current camp site, so they had enjoyed their morning in comfortable conversation reveling in each other's company as flying did not allow for easy communication between riders.

Their meal was quickly completed, and they were finishing packing up their campsite when Arya approached the group. "Are you all ready to undertake this journey?"

"Aye" was the response that she received from the four riders – albeit slightly grudgingly from Hundin. Fírnen also reported that the four dragons felt they were rested enough to make the flight without risk of exhaustion.

"Then let us be off!" She jumped gracefully into Fírnen's saddle and grasped the neck spike in front of her. She felt the world fall far below her as Fírnen lifted himself above the earth with a few powerful flaps of his wings.

 _Farewell_ _Alagaësia_ she thought as the other dragons rose into the sky to join her and Fírnen.

Fírnen roared his agreement at Arya's statement before he loosed a jet of flame into the air which was repeated by the four other dragons present. Arya couldn't help but marvel at the beauty she beheld of so many dragons and riders all together and at peace.

 _I'm coming Eragon._


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is another chapter for you guys! The reunion that you have been waiting for! I hope you enjoy it! As always please feel free to leave me any comments you have. Thanks again for reading.**

Eragon was anxious to meet his new students. He had never before attempted to teach anything in great detail to any other person before. Saphira being ever present in Eragon's mind tried to reach out to him to calm his nerves.

 _Peace little one for you have no reason to fear. The hatchlings will arrive soon enough, and all will be well when they do. You have the combined knowledge shared with us by Master Oromis and Master Glaedr, the knowledge of the elves that accompanied us, along with that of all of the eldunarí_.

 _You always do know what to say don't you Saphira._

 _Indeed,_ was Saphira's only reply clearly pleased that Eragon had come to accept her wisdom in situations such as these.

Eragon had left the Great Hall that morning with Saphira, Murtagh, Thorn, Blödhgram, and Naya to journey back to the grassy bluff that stood up on the western edge of the lake and allowed the group a spectacular view of the Great Hall and the living quarters that lie below them as well as a glimpse of the sea beyond and the vast forests that populated the isle.

Eragon had experienced many mixed emotions when he had returned from his walk with Naya 3 weeks ago and had been informed by Murtagh that he had spoken with Arya. Eragon had at first been disappointed that he had missed an opportunity to speak with Arya, but he also felt relief for he doubted that his heart could stand another conversation with her without it being shattered irreparably. He had felt elation at the prospect of the 4 new dragon riders arriving so soon but was nervous that the burden of their education now lay squarely on his shoulders.

Murtagh had informed Eragon that the 4 new dragons and riders were due to arrive within a few weeks, and so it had become habit that Eragon and Saphira would keep watch on the sky from their bluff every day, and the elves would help watch the sky from the bluff every night. Occasionally Murtagh, Thorn, Blödhgram, and Naya or some combination would accompany them to the bluff. They did not know when exactly to expect the new riders, so they had been keeping this watch schedule for the past 3 days and would continue to do so until they had arrived.

It was just after mid-day and the company had just enjoyed a pleasant meal together when Saphira and Thorn had pointed out dots on the horizon. They appeared no bigger than black specks against the cloudless blue sky. As time drew on they gradually grew larger and larger until the different hues of color could be seen.

Arya and Fírnen had been leading the group of hatchings for just over 2 days when Fírnen touched her mind and turned his snout towards an indistinguishable dot of land in the distance.

 _Is that it Fírnen?_ Arya asked excitedly to her dragon knowing that Fírnen, or any other dragon for that matter, had a far better sense of direction than she did.

 _I believe it is. We should arrive within an hour. You should alert the others._ Arya could tell that the dragons were growing weary and she was glad that their journey was nearly complete. This also meant that she was only an hour away from being reunited with Eragon, and the nervousness that she had managed to keep at bay sprung up once again in full force.

She reached out with her mind to the four dragons and their riders and pushing back her excitement she forced an even, calm tone to enter her mind before she spoke to them, _look to the horizon, for our destination draws near._ She could feel the relief and excitement from her students as she made her announcement. _Stay near to us and we shall soon be able to rest and eat properly again._ The dragons seemed the most excited at this prospect for most of them had never been forced to fly for such a long period of time without any respite.

Returning her mind to herself and Fírnen she spoke to her dragon. Fírnen was also weary from the journey but less so than the other dragons so Arya felt she could converse with her dragon freely without fear of exhausting him further. _Fírnen I feel as though we should surprise Eragon and Saphira what do you think?_

Fírnen laughed briefly at her idea before he responded slyly, _I think you have a mischievous side to you that Arya dröttning did not possess._

Arya allowed a playful smile to sneak its way onto her face, _perhaps you are correct my partner. I feel free again for the first time in a while, and I want to see the look on their faces when we arrive._

 _As you wish so shall it be._ Fírnen replied chuckling again at his rider's antics and this new care free side to her that he had been aware of hidden deep within her mind but had never before seen her express.

Arya quickly went about chanting a few lines in the ancient language that bent the air in front of them rendering her and Fírnen invisible from any looking directly at them while also leaving the air behind them unscathed so to allow the other dragons to follow them towards their destination.

Being an elf Orrianna was the most alert to magic around her and she noticed a change in the air while the others seemed to be oblivious to this or they were aware, but they simply ignored it. She reached her mind out to Arya and asked, _"Master what is this spell that I detect?"_

Arya laughed briefly before she responded to her, _"It is a surprise I have worked out for Eragon and Saphira. You shall see the results shortly."_

Orrianna accepted Arya's explanation and smiled inwardly to herself. She spoke to Solus, _it appears that our teacher has had a change in personality since she has discovered love within herself and has been freed of her burden as dröttning._

Her link with Solus was then filled with a hearty laugh and the booming deep voice of her dragon, _that it does my dear I daresay that she will be a completely different elf than the one we saw in Ellesméra._

 _I believe you are correct, it shall be interesting to see how this plays out._ Orrianna responded before receding slightly from Solus to allow him to focus completely on the remainder of their journey.

Eragon marveled at the sight before him. He saw four beautifully colored dragons approaching. The first dragon that caught his eye was the royal purple dragon, following behind it was a silver dragon that appeared to be equal in size to the purple one, then came a dragon that looked surprisingly similar to the sun behind it and appeared to be significantly smaller than the first two, lastly came a pure black dragon that looked magnificent against the blue sky. Everyone stood there marveling at the image before them. It seemed like a miracle to Eragon that he was standing there observing so many dragons in one view. If you had told him a few years ago that he would be standing here now seeing the sight before him he wouldn't have thought it possible.

They were all drawn out of their individual thoughts when Blödhgram vocalized what they had all been thinking, "after The Fall I never thought I would be fortunate enough to see such a beautiful sight again."

Without looking away from the approaching dragons Naya said, "aye, we are indeed truly blessed."

Eragon could feel the excitement rolling off of Saphira, and when he finally pulled his gaze away from the sky in front of him to turn towards his dragon he saw that both Saphira and Thorn were physically shaking with excitement.

Eragon let out one of his rare laughs as he went to put a hand on Saphira's massive scaly leg. "Oh, go ahead you two I know you want to," he said smiling at the two anxious dragons before him.

Eragon stepped back as Saphira and Thorn leapt into the air shooting streams of fire from their jaws without another second's hesitation.

 _Just be sure to ground yourselves again before the hatchings arrive_ Eragon added to Saphira as she let loose a mighty roar that was immediately echoed by Thorn.

Arya saw the forms of Saphira and Thorn take off in front of her, saw the brilliant streaks of fire flow out of them, and heard their trumpeting welcome. She felt the elation grow inside of Fírnen and his steely calm resolve from the previous days was completely abandoned at the sight of Saphira.

Arya was barely able to get through the excitement that seemed to encircle Fírnen's consciousness, but when she did she was able to stop him before he let loose a jet of his own flame, _Peace Fírnen I know that your desire grows stronger but try your best not to betray our surprise._

Fírnen let his annoyance be known at Arya's comment but reluctantly agreed to remain quiet as he watched Saphira and Thorn loop through the air in a brilliant display of acrobatics. At this he increased his speed along with the hatchlings behind him, their exhaustion seemingly forgotten at the sight of the two dragons ahead of them.

As Eragon watched the four new dragons get closer and closer he called up to Saphira, _come now Saphira and join us so we can greet our new students appropriately._

 _If you insist_ was her reply as she flipped herself once more in the air before she settled herself into a steep dive towards Eragon's location with Thorn close behind her. The two dragons landed and settled themselves next to their respective riders as Eragon and Saphira moved to place themselves in the middle of their small welcoming group with Murtagh and Thorn on their right and Blödhgram and Naya on their left. They arranged themselves with their back to the lake allowing room for the new arrivals to land.

The dragons were now close enough for Eragon to make out the riders on their backs. Those present on the ground were buffeted with wind as the dragons settled themselves onto the ground. The purple and yellow-orange dragons landed on Eragon's right side in front of Murtagh and Thorn while the silver and black dragons were on his left arranged in front of Blödhgram and Naya.

Eragon thought their positions rather strange as they had left a large empty space immediately in front of Eragon, but this thought was quickly washed out of his mind as he became filled with joy and awe at the sight before him. Blödhgram and Naya fell to their knees as they were overtaken with emotions at the sight of so many magnificent dragons before them.

"Greetings," Eragon called out loudly as the riders dismounted from their dragons, "welcome to your new home! My name is Eragon and this is my dragon Saphira" he said while motioning to Saphira who had positioned herself just behind Eragon's right shoulder. Saphira seemed to straighten herself out a little more and snaked her neck slightly to show off her freshly cleaned scales an action that causing Eragon to hide a smirk. "While you stay here with us we will be teaching you everything you need to know about becoming a dragon rider. Beside me is my brother Murtagh and his dragon Thorn."

Murtagh waved hello and smiled at Eragon taken slightly by surprise due to Eragon's use of the word "brother," despite them becoming closer and closer over the years he was still astonished at Eragon's friendly acceptance of him and the actions of his past.

Eragon continued with his speech, "On my other side is Blödhgram." Eragon paused for a moment allowing Blödhgram to bow to the new arrivals by way of introduction before continuing, "and this is Naya," pausing again for Naya to repeat Blödhgram actions. "They along with the 21 other elves on the isle will be helping us to teach you. Now please let us know who you are as well."

Orrianna being the most familiar with formal greeting stepped forward gracefully and bowed to those assembled in front of her. She began by speaking the formal elven greeting to everyone. Once the greeting had been spoken six times she bowed again and said, "My name is Orrianna and this is my dragon Solus." Eragon, Murtagh, Blödhgram, and Naya bowed in return to both Orrianna and Solus while Saphira and Thorn snaked their necks towards Solus. While Eragon spoke his welcome to Orrianna and said he was glad she was here Saphira and Thorn likewise greeted and welcomed Solus.

"Where is it that you call home Orrianna?" Eragon asked politely.

"I come from Osilon Shadeslayer" she responded, "it is an honor to meet you all."

As Orrianna stepped back beside Solus Alyss stepped forward. Like Orrianna Alyss initiated the elven greeting with everyone before she spoke, "I am Alyss and this is my dragon Victoria." Eragon, Murtagh, Blödhgram, and Naya bowed to Alyss and Eragon spoke his welcome as Saphira and Thorn welcomed Victoria.

"Where is it that you call home Alyss?" Eragon asked again.

"I grew up on a farm between Daret and Lake Fläm" she responded proudly before again taking her place beside Victoria.

Next came the dwarf Hundin. Bypassing the elvish greeting and in typical dwarf fashion he hammered a fist to his chest before raising it in the air and saying, "Hail Shadeslayer. Mine name is Hundin and I hail from Farthen Dûr. I believe you are familiar with mine grimstborith Orik. This here is mine dragon Opal." Hundin ended his greeting with a bow and a hello to the rest of those assembled.

"You know Orik" Eragon inquired, "and you are of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum?"

"Aye" Hundin replied with a broad smile as he puffed out his chest a little, "mine mother is the sister of Hvedra."

"Well welcome dear brother of mine" Eragon concluded.

Hundin stepped back next to Opal with the smile still on his face while Yarvotek took a massive step forward and barred his throat to Eragon. "Greetings Firesword, my name is Yarvotek and this is my dragon Shadow. I am from the Bolvek Tribe under the rule of Nar Garzhvog."

Eragon barred his throat in return as was a sign of trust and respect among the urgals. "Greetings Yarvotek. Nar Garzhvog is a dear friend of mine and a great ram." Yarvotek then exchanged greetings with the others before he too stepped back next to Shadow.

Arya had watched the proceedings before her with a desperate longing. She was impressed by Eragon's calm and sure demeanor and by how well he interacted with each of the riders and dragons. _He certainly isn't the immature farm boy that rescued me from Durza is he_ she said to Fírnen who, like Arya, was barely suppressing his excitement.

 _No, he certainly seems to have become a man in full since his departure._ Fírnen replied before he turned his gaze on Saphira and marveled after her and more to himself than Arya he said, _look at the way her scales sparkle and her claws and fangs are magnificent._

Arya returned her focus to the scene in front of her in time to hear Eragon finish his greeting to Yarvotek. She decided now was the time and she ended the invisibility spell she had placed upon herself and Fírnen as she stepped down from his back, her heart hammered inside of her chest.

Eragon had opened his mouth to address the new riders once more when Arya ended the spell. His gaze traveled back over the once empty area in front of him and she was there. Arya was standing there before him smiling broadly with a twinkle in her beautiful eyes that seemed to ensnare Eragon every time he looked into them. He blinked hard as he was sure that his mind had betrayed him, but when he opened his eyes she was still there in front of him.

Saphira, recognizing Fírnen, jumped onto her hind legs, flapping her wings forward to retain her balance, and let out a triumphant roar before she took one massive leap and landed besides Fírnen as she looped her neck around his. Fírnen returned her sentiment by nipping playfully at her ears and snout.

Eragon was almost knocked to the ground by the force of Saphira's flapping wing, but he did not seem to feel it at all, nor did he hear her roar or notice when she leapt over him and landed beside Fírnen. His attention was focused entirely on Arya who was still standing in front of him.

Arya bowed deeply to Eragon and simply said, "greetings Eragon" with a broad smile on her face. She was here at last standing in front of the one she desired most in this world. Finally, she was where she wanted to be, where she needed to be.

Eragon's mouth was still slightly ajar and he stood rooted in place, but no words came out. It was then that Saphira's voice echoed inside his head, _Eragon._ When she received no response, she yelled into his consciousness, _Eragon!_

 _What. What is it Saphira? Is it really her? It can't be, can it?_

 _It is indeed. Now close your mouth or you'll catch flies_ Saphira said clearly amused by Eragon's lack of ability to retain even his most basic motor and sensory functions.

 _How is this possible? I have wanted her with me for so long and now she is here! What do I do? What am I supposed to say to her? What if she rejects me? I don't think I can handle that again._ He blurted out, his mind moving so fast that he was unable to focus on any single thought for any period of time.

 _Well you must say something Eragon you cannot just stand there frozen like a statue. Talk to her! She would not have come all this way to reject you Eragon._ Saphira said to him. _Speak Eragon!_ It was this last shout in his consciousness that finally seemed to galvanize him into action.

Eragon shook his head slightly before he again returned his gaze to Arya and those beautiful emerald green eyes, her flowing raven hair, her chiseled, angular features, and that smile that made him want to melt. When he spoke his voice came out as slightly more than a whisper, "Arya? Is it really you?" He asked her, barely able to breathe. His heart felt like it might burst at the slightest movement.

Taking a step towards him she continued to smile as she looked into his deep brown eyes. She was marveling in his presence, since she had discovered her love for him she had wanted to be in this moment so much that it hurt, and now here she was. "Thäet er eka (It is I)" was her response.

As Eragon looked at her and heard her words he saw nothing but love and desire in her eyes. He took a step towards her before he responded. "I missed you Arya." He was still trying to recover from the shock of the one person in the world that he loved appearing in front of him.

Arya continued to smile at him a sight that filled Eragon with such delight that he wanted to be the reason she smiled every day for the rest of his life. "I am here for you Eragon."

Eragon was so taken aback by her words that he stopped dead in his tracks. Could this be true? This was what he had wanted for so long to hear her say. _Does she mean what I think she means_ he asked Saphira desperately hoping that he wasn't imagining the entire situation.

 _Yes, Eragon now go to her before you make her change her mind_ Saphira chided back.

They now stood only a few yards away from each other. Both had stopped moving forward and were simple looking at the other with all the love and compassion they shared for one another. Eragon held his arms up in front of him and opened them slightly. This was all the invitation Arya needed. She closed the gap between them in a few swift steps before she was wrapped tightly in Eragon's embrace.

Eragon wrapped Arya in his arms and held her tightly to him not wanting to let her go. He ran his fingers through her long raven hair and reveled in the fresh pine scent that he had always lovingly associated with Arya.

Arya couldn't remember the last time that she had felt as content as she did while Eragon was holding her. She didn't know if he still felt as strongly about her as he once had, and she decided that she had to know. Arya pulled back slightly, just enough so that she was still held in Eragon's arms but was able to look into his eyes. She looked deeply into those deep, kind, compassionate brown eyes she loved so much and in a whisper that could only be heard by Eragon and herself she recited his true name just as he had told her so long ago. The moment that the final word left her lips a slight shudder ran through Eragon and Arya knew that he was still the same Eragon that had left her over 4 years ago.

Arya looked again into Eragon's eyes and she wondered at him, "its still you. You haven't changed. You still," she faltered over the words she so desperately wanted to hear from him, _love me_.

Fortunately for Arya she didn't need to finish because Eragon seized the opportunity to say what he had intended to tell her before they parted 4 years ago, "I still love you Arya. I told you that I always would. There is no other that I could love as much as I love you." There it was. He had said what had been eating away at him for oh so long. Now he waited with bated breath for her response hoping against hope that she would return his feelings.

"I can't believe that you could still love me after all these years, after everything I have done to you, after all the hurt I caused you." Arya chocked this out in a hoarse whisper as she was overcome with the guilt of ever doubting him and the love that was now blossoming inside her. "Eragon, I love you too. I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize it, but I love you."

Eragon knew that had never herd sweeter words before in his life. Still oblivious to the many onlookers arranged around them Eragon picked Arya up as she wrapped her legs around his body and he kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner. My graduate classes start back up next week, so I cannot promise regular updates for a while. I will write whenever I can but thank you in advance for sticking with me! As always please leave any comments you have I love to hear what you all think! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

There was nothing in the world that could compare to the joy Eragon felt as he held Arya and kissed her deeply. He had dreamed of this moment for so long, but the reality of the situation seemed so much better than he could have ever imagined.

Arya finally broke away from Eragon's kiss and stared into his eyes. "I love you so much Eragon."

They both had so much they wanted to tell each other, and they both knew they had so much lost time to make up for. Eragon did not know where to even begin to express what he was feeling, peering into her eyes he saw Arya's love for him. He opened his mouth and whispered back, "I love you too Arya. I have so much I want to tell you, but I don't know where to begin."

"Peace Eragon." Arya reached her hand up to gently caress his cheek all the while staring into his eyes and reveling in the fact that she was finally, after all these years, being held in Eragon's embrace. "I understand what you're feeling, and there is much I wish to tell you too, but all in due time. There is nothing to keep us apart any longer." Arya whispered back to him.

Eragon wondered at Arya's comment. How was it that she was able to promise him time? What changes had occurred in Alagaësia since his departure? When he left Arya was the newly appointed queen of the elves and her sense of duty was so strong that it was rivaled only by Nasuada's. Before he could verbalize any of these thoughts they were interrupted by Murtagh clearing his throat loudly.

"As happy as I am for you two it is becoming slightly awkward for those of us who are left standing here watching." Murtagh stated with a chuckle and an amused smile.

Eragon and Arya broke apart from each other, and Arya took a step back looking slightly embarrassed at begin caught up in such an intimate and personal moment in front of so many people. Eragon on the other hand simply beamed at his brother and chuckled back, "Right you are dear brother." Turning again to face the new riders before him Eragon noticed surprised expressions on the face of Yarvotek and Hundin at the intimacy displayed by the usually stoic and detached teacher while the two females, Orrianna and Alyss, had knowing smiles on their face and did not seem the least bit surprised at the display in front of them. After taking this all in Eragon continued, "forgive me for being so, ah, distracted from my duty." That comment drew another laugh from Murtagh as well as Blödhgram and a smirk from Naya.

Eragon wasn't phased by his friends reactions and continued to smile. Nothing could detract from the joy he felt at this moment. He continued addressing the riders in front of him, "I am sure you are all weary from your journey so allow me to show you all to your quarters. From there we can feast before we all rest for the night."

This announcement seemed to garner many sounds of agreement from those around. "Right then, if you would all follow me I will show you around your new home."

The new riders seemed eager to see their new home, but they hesitated as Eragon had not mentioned anything about their dragons. Seeing their reluctance to leave their dragons pleased Eragon greatly. Even in their excited and weary state they thought about the comfort and safety of their dragons first.

Eragon opened his mind to Saphira and said, _they honor their dragons above their own comforts, they are true riders indeed._

Saphira hummed her approval before Eragon once again addressed the assembled riders, "fear not your dragons will be safe from harm, Saphira will show them around the island from above, and they will once again join us when we will all joint together to eat."

Their dragons cared for the newly arrived riders took leave of their dragons and moved forward to where Eragon and Arya stood together. Once all of the riders were ready Eragon turned to Blödhgram and Naya and motioned for them to lead the way. The path down from the bluff was narrow due to the presence of various trees that lined it on either side. Accordingly, Blödhgram and Naya led the way side by side down to the city followed by Murtagh then Eragon and Arya who made their way arm in arm while whispering sweet words to each other and stealing furtive glances and knowing smiles. The new couple was followed by Alyss and Orrianna who both wore smiles and commented quietly about their master's newfound source of happiness, bringing up the rear were Yarvotek and Hundin who made the trek in companionable silence. Eragon and Arya were so caught up in one another they seemed oblivious to backward glances they were receiving from Blödhgram, Naya, and Murtagh.

Seeing Eragon's desires come to fruition made Blödhgram and Naya happy. They had long seen the hurt that Arya's absence had caused him and were glad their friend had now filled that void inside himself. Murtagh made the journey down the bluff in reflective silence, he was happy for his brother Eragon, but he couldn't help the melancholy that seemed to make its way into his heart. This above all other things helped reaffirm his desire to make his way back to the one who would fill the emptiness inside his own heart.

As they reached the base of the bluff and made their way into the clearing and towards the rider's quarters Eragon called for the attention of those present. As they stood Eragon, Murtagh, Blödhgram, and Naya stood in the center of the semicircle of the rider's lodging with their backs to the quarters and the Great Hall beyond. The new arrivals stood facing Eragon and his company with expectant looks on their faces.

Once they had all settled into position Eragon spoke, "look around you. These quarters belong to dragon riders present and future. Each quarter is alike, there is an area to store your personal belongings as well as your dragon's equipment on the first floor. Once you make your way upstairs you will find a study where you will be completing your assigned readings while you remain a student under the tutelage of Arya and myself as well as a bedroom. There is a balcony along one side of the room and an entrance flap to all for your dragons to come and go along the opposite side. The only occupied quarters at this moment belong to Murtagh and myself."

Murtagh pointed his quarters out as the one in the middle of the semicircle directly behind him and Eragon motioned towards his at the far western edge. "There is no assignment of quarters, so the choice is yours. Feel free to modify them to suit your needs. I am sure you all wish to freshen up after your journey, so claim your quarters and meet back here in two hours' time. Your dragons are free to meet you in your quarters now or meet us later in the Hall for our meal." With that being said the riders broke away and headed towards their new homes.

Arya stepped forwards towards Eragon who offered her his arm. They made their way to the western edge of the quarters where Arya would claim the available room immediately next to Eragon's. Alyss and Orrianna fell in behind the new couple where Alyss became Arya's other neighbor and Orrianna claimed the quarter neighboring Alyss. Yarvotek and Hundin made to follow Murtagh where Yarvotek laid claim to the quarter that would make him Murtagh's neighbor on the western side and Hundin claimed to be Murtagh's eastern neighbor. Blödhgram and Naya made their way past Murtagh's room and went to assure the preparations for the welcoming feast were well under way before they continued to their own quarters to prepare themselves for the feast.

Eragon walked Arya to the entrance of her new home, and kissed her once before he said, "once you have yourself settled in come and see me, if you so desire, and we can have a few moments to ourselves to catch up before the feast begins."

Arya smiled back at him and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "the pleasure would be all mine my dearest Eragon."

As Arya pulled her head back around to look into Eragon's eyes once more he reached up and brushed a loose strand of her silky raven hair behind her ear before stroking her angular cheek with the pad of his thumb. He responded, "I'll be looking for you then" in a kind and gentle manner then kissed her quickly but passionately before he moved toward his own quarters to bathe and change.

Arya slipped into her new home and moved up the stairs to take in the simple yet elegant sight of her own bedroom. This had been a perfect day as far as Arya was concerned, and she couldn't wait for the days to come. After spending a moment to take in her surroundings she made her way to the washroom that was attached to bedroom where she took the opportunity to take a must needed bath after the long days of travel. Once she was bathed she dressed herself in a pale blue dress that hung to just below her knees with smoky gray leggings underneath. She decided to forego any sort of footwear preferring to spend the night barefooted.

In the meantime, Eragon watched as Arya made her way into her quarters before he knelt down and placed his hand near the earth below him. He braced himself for the loss of energy he was sure to experience by reaching his consciousness out to touch the stores of energy held within his father's and now his ring Aren. He spoke quietly, "arget," and after a moment he was rewarded with sphere of pure silver slightly larger than his thumb. Satisfied with his venture he pocketed the silver and ascended into his study.

Once there he again produced the ball of silver from his tunic. He sat down at his desk and began softly speaking an incantation that caused the sphere to hollow itself out and form the rough shape of a ring. Satisfied with the rough shape he moved towards the basin that he had filled with water only that morning. Once at the basin he cupped his hands and scooped out a handful of water. Eragon remembered back to one of the conversations he had with Brom all those years ago after they had fled Carvahall. Brom had mentioned that a person could create any substance from simple water if he had enough strength and if he was able to relate that item to that which he wished to create.

Eragon looked at the water in his hand and thought about how water is required for life, and how it brings life to those who drink of it, he then thought about how Arya's arrival seemed to bring him back to life and fill the void inside of him, he then thought about Fírnen and how Fírnen was bonded to Arya, how their lives where tied to one another, finally Eragon called to mind the radiant green color of Arya's life bonded partner and spoke once again in the ancient language all the while calling on the energy reserves within Aren. When he was finished he was astonished at the loss of energy he felt but was satisfied as the water that had been in his hands was replaced with a dozen small, flawless emeralds that matched the color of Fírnen's scales perfectly. Smiling he repeated the process by thinking of the life bringing qualities of the water, then his link with Saphira and how his life was tied to Saphira's, finally he called to mind the beautiful blue color of her scales and spoke the necessary words. Once again, he felt the energy drain out of Aren but was satisfied with the perfect sapphire's that were left behind. Setting aside the sapphires along with the emeralds Eragon took a third and final handful of water and again thought hard about how water brought life to those who drank of it then he thought of Arya and how she brought life back into himself, and how pure a love they shared together, thinking of this purity of love and life together he pictured in his mind a pure white diamond and after a few words a single clear diamond lay resting in his palm.

Eragon returned to his desk where he again took the ring into his hand along with the emeralds, sapphires, and the diamond and he began to sing to them in the ancient language. As he continued his soft singing the ring took on the shape of two individual bands of silver that wrapped around each other. On one on these bands the 12 emeralds that represented Arya and Fírnen embedded themselves in the silver, and on the second band the 12 sapphires that represented Eragon and Saphira also embedded themselves in the silver. The two bands continued to wrap around one another until they met in the center of the ring where the diamond that represented their shared devotion for one another rested and stood slightly taller than any of the individual stones.

As Eragon finished his singing and held the ring up to his eye to inspect the final product of his labor he broke into a wide grin. Seemingly satisfied with his work he retired from the study into his bedroom where he placed the ring on a small table beside his bed before he went into the washroom to bathe and prepare himself for the feast later but more importantly for Arya's arrival to his quarters.

Eragon had just finished bathing himself and had dressed himself in light gray trousers and was preparing to don a forest green shirt when he heard a knock at the door to his bedroom. Smiling to himself at the prospect of seeing his one true love once again he not so calmly called out, "you may enter love."

What Eragon did not expect when he called out this invitation was to find the elf woman Reyvena enter into his room. The smile that seemed to have been attached to Eragon's feature since Arya's arrival vanished as she entered into his bedroom, but Reyvena either seemed not to notice or chose to ignore his change of mood.

As she entered into the room where Eragon stood before her in trousers and bare chested she almost purred as she said, "I see you seemed to have changed your tune since last I visited your quarters my dear."

Eragon bit back the urge to curse his bad luck, here he was standing in his bedroom in only his trousers in the presence of Reyvena all the while he was expecting Arya to come see him at any moment. Eragon scowled slightly and said, "Reyvena I was not expecting you to be here." No sooner had he started to convey his desire for Reyvena to make herself scarce when her eye seemed to catch the glint of the ring sitting on the table next to where he stood.

Reyvena's eyes seemed to grow many times larger as she took in the sight of the ring and cutting off Eragon's next words she said, "Eragon, I would not have expected you to get such a gift for me. It is beautiful," the awe held for the perfectly formed ring obvious in her voice. As she began to move towards the ring Eragon reached down and grasped his gift for Arya and pocketed it before Reyvena had the chance to get ahold of it.

"It is beautiful indeed and meant for one who holds my heart in her hands, but as I have expressed to you in the past you are not that person. I am expecting another, and it would be beneficial for all if you were not here when she arrived. I do not mean to sound harsh Reyvena, but we cannot be."

"Who else could you possibly be expecting, and with such a wonderful gift?" Reyvena said hotly as she began to realize that Eragon had never intended to accept her as she had begun to hope.

Before Eragon could reply to her question a soft knock sounded at the door and Arya entered through the slightly ajar bedroom door. Eragon still stood facing the door and immediately broke into a wide grin once again at seeing Arya before him. Reyvena had been standing with her back to the door and when she turned to look at the person who had so rudely intruded on her private moment with Eragon the irritation that had been present turned into something very near rage.

"You! What are you doing here?" Reyvena all but shouted at Arya.

Arya had only a moment to take in the scene before her. There stood Eragon the man she desired with all her heart, but as he stood there before her she also noticed the shouting presence of Reyvena the woman that had grown up with her in the forests of Ellesméra and was something of a childhood rival of Arya's. She felt so many emotions flood into her at once that for a moment all she could do was stand rooted in place.

"Well dröttning," the last word of which Reyvena said with as much disgust as she could muster, "speak your intentions and leave us!" Reyvena exclaimed with all the malice of her initial outburst.

Eragon who to this point had been similarly shocked into silence seemed to be galvanized into action at this latest outburst that Reyvena aimed at his Arya for he moved with all the grace of an elf to stand between Reyvena and the one that he loved. Once between them Eragon moved to Arya's side and placed an arm around her waist as if to protect and comfort her from the quickly reddening Reyvena. "She is here on my request, and you shall not speak to her in such a manner," Eragon said in a voice barely above a whisper as he tried to keep the anger he felt towards this person who seemed to be threatening Arya's happiness in check. "Now if you would please excuse yourself I wish to be alone with Arya."

Eragon's touch seemed to stir something inside of Arya and she instinctively leaned in closer to Eragon's side which earned her a loving look from Eragon and an even deeper scowl from Reyvena.

The look of compassion on Eragon's face as he reacted to Arya's movement did not go unnoticed by Reyvena, and indeed it seemed to be enough to push her past her limits as she barely chocked out, "her! Of all the people in this world you choose her to give your gift to? You choose her to love? How dare you betray me in such a way!" She did not wait around to hear what either Eragon or Arya had to say in response but rather carried herself past the intertwined form of Eragon and Arya and out of Eragon's quarters in a few swift strides.

After standing as they were for a few more moments Eragon pulled Arya closer to him and whispered, "I'm sorry love. While I had been looking forward to your arrival I did not expect it to be quite this eventful."

"Nor had I" Arya responded as she moved into Eragon's loving embrace and placed her face against his chest. It was at this moment that she realized Eragon's chest was bare. "You seemed to have misplaced your shirt my love."

He gave rise to a brief peel of laughter before he responded, "why yes it seems that I have."

As he began to pull away from Arya to don his shirt she caught his arms in hers. "I was merely stating an observation, I did not mean that you needed to find it at this instance," she said with a shy smile as she looked up into his eyes. While he was not as muscular as his cousin Roran the years Eragon had spent training with Oromis, Brom, and most recently with the elves on the island had added an appreciable degree of muscle to his body, and Arya had to admit she found his lean form attractive.

Eragon's smile widened at Arya's words and he moved his hand to hers and brought it to his lips. After kissing her hand, he said with mock seriousness, "my sincerest apologies love. I won't let such a thing happen again."

"I would hope not" Arya said returning his playful seriousness. "I was slightly taken aback by Reyvena's being here, but did I hear mention of a gift" Arya asked innocently.

"Yes, it seems that with all the activity I forgot about that small detail. I do indeed have a gift to give you if you are willing to accept it."

"Why would I not want to accept a gift from you Eragon. You know you mean the world to me." Arya responded her curiosity now fully aroused.

"I know that elves do not partake in the concept of marriage, but I had always dreamed of giving a traditional token of love to the woman I want to spend my life with. If you do not wish to accept such a token I would not be offended, for I know that elvish customs do not align with human customs when it comes to such matters."

"Eragon. You're babbling. What is it you wish to give to me?"

Reaching into his pocket Eragon extracted the ring that he had formed for Arya and held it out in front of him. "I wish to give you this ring my dear Arya. It is a symbol of my unending love for you for you were the first and only woman I have truly loved, and I promise you I shall never love another for as long as I shall live. You are my person Arya. I love you now and always and I will cherish you above all else in this world."


End file.
